originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Younes Mustafa Abd Alrahman
http://www.myfoodstory.info/New/New482-myfoodstory4.JPG ''Story from the MyFoodStory website: '' May we post your answers on the internet, so that all people may share and use them without additional permissions? åá íÓÊØíÚ ÇáÚÇáã Çä íÓÊÝíÏ ãä ÇáãÚáæãÇÊ ÇáÊí ÊÞÏãåÇ áäÇ¿ Yes I hope that. äÚã ÇÊãäì Ðáß What crops do you grow and what other kinds of work do you do? ãÇ ÇáãÍÇÕíá ÇáÊí ÊÒÑÚåÇ æãÇ ÇáãÍÇÕíá ÇáÊí ÊÑÛÈ Ýí ÒÑÇÚÊåÇ æãÇ ÇáÚãá ÇáÇÖÇÝí ÇáÐí ÊÑÛÈ ÈÇáÚãá Èå ¿ The crops which I grow are tomatoes in greenhouse every year, and I hope to grow potatoes in future, my only job is agriculture. ÇáãÍÇÕíá ÇáÊí ÃÒÑÚåÇ ÈäÏæÑÉ Ýí ÈíæÊ ãÍãíÉ ßá ÓäÉ ÈÊãäì ÃÒÑÚ ÈØÇØÇ Ýí ÇáãÓÊÞÈá ¡ Úãáí ÇáæÍíÏ åæ ÇáÒÑÇÚÉ Who is buying your crops? ãä ÇáÐí íÔÊÑí ãÍÇÕíáß ¿ I sell them in the town center. ÈÈíÚåÇ áãÍáÇÊ ÇáÎÖÑÉ ÈÇáÈáÏ What is showing that you care about the future of your farm? ãÇ ÇáãÙÇåÑ ÇáÊí ÊÌÚáß ÊåÊã ÈÇáãÓÊÞÈá ÇáÒÑÇÚí ¿ I'd like this job because the agriculture is for me the main source of income. ÃÍÈ åÐÇ ÇáÚãá áÃä ÇáÒÑÇÚÉ ÈÇáäÓÈÉ áí åí ÇáãÕÏÑ ÇáÑÆíÓí áÑÒÞí . What else would you like to grow if you could? ãÇ ÇáÐí ÊÑÛÈ ÈÒÑÇÚÊå ÅÐÇ ÇÊíÍÊ áß ßá ÇáÇãßÇäÇÊ ¿ I hope to increase my crops, and if I could I would like to grow different kinds of vegetables. ÃÊãäì Ãä ÇæÓÚ ãÍÇÕíáí æÇÐÇ ÊæÝÑÊ ÇáÇãßÇäÇÊ ÈÒÑÚ ÃäæÇÚ ßÊíÑÉ ãä ÇáÎÖÑÇæÇÊ . What chemicals do you use and what would happen to your crops if you didn't use them? What would you do instead? Ãí äæÚ ãä ÇáÓãÇÏ æÇáãæÇÏ ÇáßíãÇæíÉ ÊÓÊÚãá æãÇÐÇ ÓæÝ íÍÕá Çä áã ÊÓÊÚãáåÇ æãÇ ÇáÈÏíá Úä Ðáß Nitrogen fertilizer and when I don't have it I use natural fertilizer, and the aim from using the fertilizer is increasing the production and it saves the crops from pest dammage. ÃÓãÏÉ äíÊÑæÌíäíÉ ¡ æÇáÈÏíá ÚäåÇ ÇáÃÓãÏÉ ÇáØÈíÚíÉ æÇáåÏÝ ãä ÇÓÊÎÏÇã ÇáÇÓãÏÉ åæ ÒíÇÏÉ ßãíÉ ÇáÇäÊÇÌ æãäÚ ÇáãÍÇÕíá ãä ÇáÊáÝ . What kind of informations are most important and where do you get them? ãÇ Ãåã ãÕÏÑ ÊÍÕá ãäå Úáì ãÚáæãÇÊ æãÇ åí ÇáãÚáæãÇÊ ÇáÇßËÑ ÃåãíÉ áß . I ask the administer of agriculture about guidance for proper usage of the fertilize. ÈÓÆá ãÏíÑ ÇáÒÑÇÚÉ Úä ßíÝíÉ ÇÓÊÎÏÇã ÇáÇÓãÏÉ . What kind of technology would you like to have for your farm? Ãí äæÚ ãä ÇáÊßäæáæÌíÇ ÊæÏ ÇáÍÕæá Úáíå áãÓÇÚÏÊß Ýí ÇáÒÑÇÚÉ. Follow modern technology ways to increase the crops. ÇÊÈÇÚ æÓÇÆá ÊßäæáæÌíÉ ÍÏíËÉ áÒíÇÏÉ ÇáÇäÊÇÌ. What could scientists invent that would help your farm? ãÇÐÇ íãßä ÇáÚáãÇÁ Ãä íÎÊÑÚæå áãÓÇÚÏÉ ÇáãÒÇÑÚ ¿ Modern machines to work less time. æÓÇÆá ÍÏíËÉ ÊæÝÑ æÞÊ æÌåÏ How is the government supporting you and what kind of support would you like? ãÇåí ÇáÌåÉ ÇáÍßæãíÉ ÇáÊí ÊÏÚãß æÇí äæÚ ãä ÇáÏÚã ÊÑÛÈ Ýí ÇáÍÕæá Úáíå¿ The government helps me through lessons about agriculture and importance. ÇáÍßæãÉ ÊÓÇÚÏäí ãä ÎáÇá äÏæÇÊ æáÞÇÁÇÊ Íæá ÇáÒÑÇÚÉ æÃåãíÊåÇ How does the occupation affect life on your farm? ßíÝ íÞæã ÇáÇÍÊáÇá ÈÇáÊÃËíÑ Úáì ÒÑÇÚÊß æãä Ãí äÇÍíÉ . The occupations affect´s us through preventing me to arrive to my farm because my farm is near the checkpoint. Once they came to my farm and they destroyed it without reason. ÇáÇÍÊáÇá íÄËÑ ßËíÑÇ ÍíË íãäÚæäí ÇÍíäÇ ãä ÇáæÕæá Çáì ãÒÑÚÊí áÇäåÇ ÞÑíÈÉ ãä ÇáÍÇÌÒ æÞÏ ÏãÑæÇ ãÒÑÚÊí ÐÇÊ ãÑÉ. How do you describe the relationship between you and your land? ãÇ ÇáÐí íÙåÑ ÇáÚáÇÞÉ Èíäß æÈíä ÇÑÖß¿ My land is my home. ÇÑÖí åí æØäí Does your family enjoy this work or are they looking for another kind of work? åá ÚÇÆáÊß ÊÍÈ ãåäÉ ÇáÝáÇÍÉ¿Çã ÇäåÇ ÊÊØáÚ áäæÚ ÂÎÑ ãä ÇáÚãá¿ Yes, they like it and they help me too. äÚã íÍÈæäåÇ æíÓÇÚÏæäí ÇíÖÇ Are you afraid that you will lose your land and why? åá ÊÎÇÝ Çä ÊÎÓÑ ÇÑÖß æáãÇÐÇ¿ Yes, because it's near the checkpoint and it is not safe here. äÚã áÇäåÇ ÞÑíÈÉ ãä ÇáÍÇÌÒ æáÇ íæÌÏ Çãä åäÇ If the government would organize the unemployed, what would be the best job they could do? ÇÐÇ ÎØØÊ ÇáÍßæãÉ ááÞÖÇÁ Úáì ÇáÈØÇáÉ æãÇ åí ÇÝÖá ÇáØÑÞ áÊÝÚá Ðáß¿ In my opinion I think that the agriculture is a good employment and it needs many people to work in one project, and it can lower the number of the unemployed persons. ãä æÌåÉ äÙÑí ÇÑì Çä ãåäÉ ÇáÒÑÇÚÉ Úãá ÌíÏ æíÍÊÇÌ Çáì ØÇÞÇÊ åÇÆáÉ ãä ÇáØÇÞÇÊ ÇáÈÔÑíÉ ÈÇáÊÇáí íÞáá ãä äÓÈÉ ÇáÈØÇáÉ . What do you think you should learn from other farmers and why? ãÇ ÇáÐí ÊÚÊÞÏ ÇÊå Úáíß ÊÚáãå ãä ÇáãÒÇÑÚíä ÇáÂÎÑíä æáãÇÐÇ¿ The problem of growing. ãÔÇßá ÇáÒÑÇÚÉ Of workers,farmers and producers who would be willing and interested for an interview? ãä ÇáÐí ÊÚÊÞÏ Çäå ÇÝÖá áÚãá ãÞÇÈáÉ ãÚå ÇáãÒÇÑÚ Çã ÇáÚÇãá Çã ÇáãäÊÌ¿ The farmers, because they have more experience. ÇáãÒÇÑÚ áÇä áÏíå ÎÈÑÉ ÇßËÑ Do you want me to write your name? åá ÊÑÛÈ ÈÇÚØÆäÇ ÇÓãß¿ Yes, Younes Mustafa Abd Al-Rahman Yaseen Editor: Awne Abo Zant From the MyFoodStory website, storyteller YounesMustafaAbdAlrahman Please note: Content on this page is in the Public Domain except as it notes otherwise.